


The Story of How Hajime Ended Up on Nagito's Floor

by JackieWepps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Music, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: I woke up lying on something cold and hard. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was the floor. I had a feeling this would happen. I even had it last night before I went to sleep.





	1. Absolute Hope Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot that I came up with with the help of a good friend. I hope you enjoy it.

I woke up lying on something cold and hard. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was the floor. I had a feeling this would happen. I even had it last night before I went to sleep.

Behind me, I could hear the reason why I was lying here move. He was lying in his bed. Why wasn’t he the one lying here instead of me? That’s what I wondered about.

But I know, you may be thinking about why I’m lying here on the cold hard floor in a room that isn’t mine at such an early hour as this. The reason can be put into two words, but I think it is much easier to understand why if we turn back the time to around one week ago.

* * *

 

It all started with a bunch of random instruments lying around. Ibuki found them and gathered everyone around as we could figure out where they came from and what exactly to do with them. We all stared at the pile for a while. There were guitars, violins, a piano, a drum kit was standing a little off from the rest and there were also triangles and other instruments for percussion.

“So… what exactly do we do with them?” I asked while studying the violin.

“Ibuki thinks we should play music,” Ibuki answered.

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Chiaki answered.

“I don’t want to,” Akane said.

“It could be a good idea for social activity, we could all get to know each other really well and create memories,” Monomi said.

“I agree,” Byakuya said. “Maybe it’s a good idea,”

We were discussing a bit back and forth, but in general we had already decided on going forth with the plan to play some music. I wondered who would be asked to play and what, but it seemed that Ibuki had already made up her mind.

“Then, who do you want to play?” Nagito asked, slightly skeptically while looking at everyone.

“We should all play!” Ibuki said. “Ibuki thinks we should start a band with all of us!”

Both Monomi and Byakuya seemed to agree that this was a good idea. I wasn’t entirely sure I agreed, but what was I supposed to say?

“We should gather up everyone and decide what we are going to play,” Byakuya said.

“Like… what song?” Mahiru asked.

“Ibuki thinks we should write our own song!” Ibuki declared.

“That’s a good idea,” Sonia answered.

“It certainly is, Miss Sonia,” Kazuichi agreed.

“Can it be about food?” Akane asked.

“I think whoever sings the song shall write it,” Chiaki said.

“Bu-But then… don’t we… need someone to co-compose?” Mikan asked nervously.

“No one wants to listen to you, ugly skank,” Hiyoko said coldly.

“I think Mikan’s right,” I said. “We do need someone to compose the melody too,”

“Let’s decide on who will play what first,” Nekomaru said. “Is everyone here?”

“I think Fuyuhiko’s missing,” Mahiru answered.

“I will go get him,” Peko said before leaving us in the room. To specify our location, we were in the old hotel building by now. We were in a room that we hadn’t visited before. Actually Ibuki had just found it and the instruments and therefore she had called us over. I still wonder about how she managed to do that.

“Monomi, can you keep Monokuma distracted? I’m not sure he’ll approve of this,” I heard Chiaki ask Monomi this while we were waiting for Peko to return with Fuyuhiko.

“Of course,” Monomi said and then promised to do her best before leaving us alone. It wasn’t that long after when Peko showed up, however, she hadn’t brought Fuyuhiko.

“Where’s Fuyuhiko?” Byakuya asked.

“He didn’t want to come, I’m sorry,” Peko answered.

Byakuya and Nekomaru exchanged looks, and before any of us knew it, they had left the room. I was pretty sure I knew where they were going.

“Well, this will be interesting,” Nagito said with a smile while watching us.

“You look as if you’re not planning on taking part in it,” I answered.

“I believe that you Ultimates will be able to shine much brighter with your hope without me to steal any of the spotlight,” Nagito answered.

“We all have to participate it seems,” I told him. “I think you would be in trouble if you didn’t.”

Nagito made a small sound, like he really didn’t want to participate. “You’re probably right, Hajime. Then all I can hope is that I get a less prominent role in this band,” he said.

Byakuya and Nekomaru returned then, holding a struggling Fuyuhiko between them. It really didn’t seem like he was coming of his own free will, but at least, now everyone was gathered around.

“Who wants to play what instrument then?” It was Nekomaru who asked this.

“Ibuki wants to play guitar,” Ibuki said.

“I think I’d like this,” Chiaki went to the pile of instruments and picked up the triangle.

“Hajime, do you know what you want to play?” Nagito asked me.

“No, I have no idea,” I said.

“Hajime said he wanted to play the drums when Ibuki asked him last,” Ibuki said. “So Hajime is playing the drums,” she declared without getting another say in the matter.

“I-I don’t know what I w-want to play either,” Mikan said.

“Everything you play will probably sound bad anyway,” Hiyoko said.

Chiaki picked up a tambourine before going over and handing it to Mikan. “You can play on this one, Mikan,” she said kindly.

Mikan nodded and accepted the instrument with shaky hands.

“So, what’s left now is a guitar, a bass, two keyboards, a violin, a Chielo and a singer,” Nekomaru summed up. “I can do some of the technical stuff,”

“I’ll help with that,” Byakuya said.

“Kazuichi, you should help too,” Nekomaru said.

“Why?” Kazuichi said. “I may be a mechanic but I’m not good with sound and such!”

“It would be fun to have lights!” Ibuki declared.

“As Ibuki said, you can help with them,” Nekomaru suggested.

Kazuichi seemed to give up protesting. I am sure most of us were happy about this arrangement. I had a feeling Kazuichi wouldn’t be very good at either playing or composing music, but that problem was solved now buy putting him in charge of something he was good at.

“Hold on… there still aren’t enough instruments,” Sonia said. She had taken a look at all the instruments and counted them, and the people who had to play music.

“Could we find another instrument?” I asked while attempting to think. It didn’t work well though. I couldn’t come up with an alternative.

“I have heard it should be possible to play on spoons,” Gundham said.

“Teruteru could play on those, right?” Mahiru asked.

“Could I?” Teruteru asked, “Well spoons are from the kitchen and all,”

“That settles it,” Mahiru declared.

“I’ll go get the spoons,” Byakuya said.

This left Akane, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Gundham, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Nagito without an instrument to play.

“How do we decide the rest?” Mahiru said.

“We should draw lots,” Nagito said with confidence as he took a step closer to the pile of instruments. “Wouldn’t the outcome be much more fun that way?” he asked.

“Ibuki thinks so too!” Ibuki said.

“If no one else have an idea of what they want to play, I suppose it’s the best,” Sonia said.

“Then, isn’t it decided?” Nagito asked. “I will go prepare them,” he said.

“How would you do it though?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Write our names on papers and let someone pick an instrument and another draw a name,” Nagito answered like it was perfectly simple.

That was exactly what happened. Because of some random idea they had gotten into their head, I ended up being the one to draw the names while Ibuki decided that she would be the one to pick out the instrument.

Because of us deciding by lots, it ended up with Mahiru and Gundham on keyboard, Sonia being the second guitarist, Akane got the violin, Peko the cello, Fuyuhiko had to play bass and Hiyoko got the flute. While we were doing this, Byakuya returned with a couple of spoons for Teruteru.

“There are no more instruments,” I said while looking at where the pile had been. Ibuki had taken all the instruments and handed them to the ones who had to play them.

“That’s all right, I’m fine with watching from the sidelines,” Nagito said calmly. He was the only one who hadn’t gotten an instrument.

“There’s still singing left,” Nekomaru said.

“That won’t be me,” Nagito waved a hand at him. “The singer is the one to shine the most, that certainly wouldn’t do with someone like me in that position.”

“Too bad, that’s the only one remaining,” I said.

“That means Nagito has to be part of the song-writing team,” Sonia said. “Who else wants to write?” she asked.

“Who else can?” Hiyoko asked.

“Ibuki would rather play music!” Ibuki said while turning on one of the guitars and putting at max volume before playing a chord.

“I don’t mind doing it,” Sonia said.

“Neither do I,” Byakuya said. “It shouldn’t be that bad to be involved with the process,”

“Then… I’ll join too,” Mahiru said with a sudden determination. “Let’s go,” she said and then the songwriting group left the room to go elsewhere and write the song.

“Are the rest of us free to leave?” Fuyuhiko asked.

I wondered about this too, but I said nothing, and judging from Nekomaru’s reaction, it was probably a good idea not to say anything.

“No! We all stay here and make sure that you practice your instruments and get familiar with them, so get to it!”

That made us get to work quickly. I attempted to keep a beat on the drums, but it seemed impossible. I had absolutely no sense of that. What had Ibuki expected of me? I could play no instrument so what was I supposed to do with this?

It took hours before the four songwriters returned, Nagito with a piece of paper with what I assumed was song lyrics, the others with notes for the rest of us to follow. Byakuya, Sonia and Mahiru all wore exhausted expressions while Nagito seemed like he always did.

“What’s this?” I asked as I accepted my notes.

“Notes for the song,” Sonia said. “Your work isn’t that difficult. You just have to beat here and here, and then it will become a bit more complicated, but you’ll manage,”

How? I wanted to ask, but Sonia had already turned away to explain what Chiaki and Mikan were supposed to do.

“What’s the song called?” Gundham asked while looking over his own notes.

“Absolute Hope Birthday,” Nagito said proudly. He was in the middle of setting up a microphone for himself.

“Did the others even get a say in the matter?” Fuyuhiko wondered while attempting to read the notes he had received.

“I was only allowed to write the title and give the keywords,” Nagito said. “The others did the rest and it has become the finest work I could ever imagine, as expected of three Ultimates like them,” he smiled at all of us as he said this. He didn’t seem half as bothered about singing as he had before.

Mahiru found her place behind the only keyboard that was free. Gundham’s Four Dark Devas of Destruction were running wild on the other one. Sonia picked up the second guitar and plugged it in before she started playing more wildly that I had expected from the Ultimate Princess.

“Ibuki is playing lead guitar!” Ibuki declared quickly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sonia said. “I think it would sound better if I did it,” she said.

“Isn’t Ibuki the Ultimate Light Music Club member?” Ibuki asked.

“I’m the Ultimate Princess, I have many talents, amongst those, I do also know how to play the guitar,” Sonia said.

“Ibuki wants to play!” Ibuki exclaimed.

“Decide somehow!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“How?” Both Ibuki and Sonia asked.

“Rock Paper Scissors?” Nagito suggested.

That was what they ended up doing and it turned out in Sonia’s favor. She ended up playing lead guitar while Ibuki was stuck with rhythm.

We practiced playing the song. If I would have to put one word on how it worked, it would probably be terrible. Gundham had his Four Dark Devas of Destruction play the piano for him. They didn’t do particularly bad, but the fact that he had animals play instead of playing himself was weird enough. Fuyuhiko and I had no sense of rhythm and this resulted in neither Mikan nor Chiaki nor Teruteru being able to play what they were supposed to play. Akane, Peko and Hiyoko weren’t able to make any proper sound escape their instruments at all. The only ones who actually seemed to know what they were doing were Sonia, Ibuki and Nagito.

“That was incredible. I had expected no less from Ultimates like you!” Nagito said while smiling. None of us were sure if this was meant as an insult or a compliment.


	2. After Party Accident

Ibuki stated that we couldn’t leave the room until the song was completely perfect and everyone was satisfied. Nekomaru agreed. However, we were a few who agreed that this was completely unrealistic because of the distribution of instruments among us.

On the third day, no one was still able to make any progress, and this was the day when Akane lost it completely.

“I can’t take this anymore!” she exclaimed as she lifted the violin up above her head and smashed it into the floor.

“What’s going on?” Mahiru stood from her seat behind her keyboard and stared at Akane with wide eyes. She wasn’t the only one. Most of us were staring.

“I’m hungry, I’m tired and I can’t play on this thing and I’m hungry!” Akane exclaimed.

“That’s no good reason to destroy the instrument,” Fuyuhiko declared.

Nekomaru went over and grabbed another violin. There were two more to spare, thankfully. It was the only instrument there were more of than one. He then went over and handed the new violin to Akane.

“Practice harder. Only when you’re done you’ll have something to eat,” he said.

“No fair!” Akane whined, but she put the violin up under her chin and started practicing again.

“Ibuki thinks we need back-up vocalists,” Ibuki said.

“Any suggestions?” Mahiru asked.

“I can’t really,” I said. “It’s hard to get a microphone behind the drum kit.”

“Then, let’s draw lots again!” Nagito said. “So it’s everyone but me and Hajime?” he asked.

“I can’t either!” Hiyoko exclaimed. “I’m busy playing on this thing” she waved around with the flute with an irritated expression on her face.

“Me, Hajime and Hiyoko then,” Nagito said.

Everyone remaining wrote their name on a piece of paper and Nekomaru picked out two of them. We could probably have gotten more, but there were only two microphones aside from the one Nagito was using.

It ended up being Fuyuhiko and Gundham who were picked as backup vocalists. Neither were very satisfied, but they had to, especially Gundham because he wasn’t really doing anything. His hamsters were doing all his work.

“So, what do you want us to sing?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Ibuki started talking about suggestions to things they could do, and she had an awful lot. Sonia also came up with a few, Mahiru did as well, but it was Nagito who came with the best result, to my surprise.

“Just some ‘wow wow’ here, here and here,” Nagito pointed out in the lyrics. “And then sing this little part,” he pointed at a place that said ‘I miss you’. “It’s difficult for me to make it, so it would be a great help.”

After practicing with Nagito’s solution, we agreed it was the best one. It wasn’t giving Fuyuhiko too much work because he still needed to learn to play the bass, but it was giving Gundham something to do instead of just sitting.

After four more days and two more broken violins, we were finally done practicing. The song was actually starting to sound like a real song and not just some random people who had picked up random instruments. Kazuichi had started filming us since yesterday. At first I had just spotted him with the camera and we had all figured a video would be good, but then we saw that the camera was only directed towards Sonia and we had demanded that he changed it.

So now Kazuichi was filming all of us whenever we played the song and Byakuya had already talked to Mahiru about her taking some pictures of us in different situations and put it in as a music video.

Byakuya was also the one to suggest that we recorded this as we could add it to the video later and make it sound more professional. Ibuki was much up for the idea but aside from her, no one was very fond of it. But it ended up like that. So somehow, Nekomaru, Byakuya and Kazuichi ended up finding whatever they needed to record our pathetic music and got to work.

On the seventh day, Nekomaru declared that we were good enough and this was when Ibuki made her almost impossible demand.

“Ibuki wants us to perform before a crowd!” she declared.

“What crowd?” Gundham asked.

“Well, we do have Monokuma and Monomi,” Mahiru said with a displeased look on her face.

Monomi wasn’t really the issue. I’m sure I wouldn’t mind performing for her, the problem was Monokuma. None of us wanted him to even know of this. That was why Monomi wasn’t here, to keep Monokuma far away.

“If we need a crowd, those are the only options we have, right?” Chiaki asked.

I nodded in agreement. “As much as I hate to admit it, Chiaki is right.”

And so, Chiaki volunteered to go out and get Monomi and Monokuma, but only if he was with her. It turned out he was and we ended up having to perform for the two of them.

I think that was our absolute best performance. My rhythm was the best it had ever been, though still not perfect. I mostly relied on Fuyuhiko to keep the rhythm. Chiaki, Mikan and Teruteru managed to keep up fine. Akane, Peko and Hiyoko had all gotten better at playing their instruments, Mahiru and Gundham didn’t do bad either, and Ibuki, Sonia and Nagito were doing as perfect as ever.

“What is this?” Monokuma asked.

“We’re playing together and making great music!” Ibuki exclaimed.

“And memories,” Sonia added.

“And singing songs about the great hope that is these wonderful Ultimates,” Nagito said. Although I couldn’t see it, I knew he was smiling.

“What a wonderful thing!” Monomi said.

“I don’t approve,” Monokuma declared.

But despite who approved and who didn’t approve, we were finally done with all of the music and I could finally put down the drumsticks and go as far away from the drum-kit as possible. Everyone else dropped their instruments as well and went as far away from them as possible, happy that it was finally over. Only Ibuki seemed to have enjoyed it all the way.

“Could we hear the song?” Sonia asked.

“Of course, Miss Sonia,” Kazuichi said, though he hadn’t been in charge of recording at all.

“Yes, Byakuya and I are done putting the final touch on it,” Nekomaru said before putting the song on.

All of us took a close listen and I noted that I could barely hear the tambourine, the spoons or the triangle and I couldn’t hear the violin, cello or flute at all. Also the keyboards were both kept low, but the guitars, the drums and the singing was easy to hear.

“Ibuki thinks it was fun,” Ibuki declared afterwards, even though she didn’t need to say it.

“I’m glad no one can hear me,” Chiaki said with relief in her voice.

“M-Me too,” Mikan stuttered.

“I wish I could be heard clearer,” Teruteru said.

“Me too, all my hard work didn’t pay off!” Akane exclaimed. She had found a leftover ball from this morning and was now eating it like she had been starving for days. But considering the amount of food she usually ate, she probably had been starving.

“I feel like I’m being filled up with hope from all your talents,” Nagito said. “I want to celebrate that we are done with creating this piece of hope. We should throw a party tonight,”

“Will you be hosting?” I asked.

“We could pick one cabin to be at. I’m tired of being here, I’m sure everyone else are too,” Nagito said.

“As long as it’s not my cabin,” Hiyoko said.

“We’ll decide by random,” Nagito said. He went and grabbed one of the drumsticks and told us to stand in a circle. Then he placed the drumstick in the middle and spun it before hurrying out to stand in the circle with the rest of us.

“Whoever the drumstick ends up pointing at, is the one who will have the party at his cabin,” Nagito said as the drumstick slowed down and finally came to a stop. I can’t really say I was surprised when I learned that it was pointing at me. If it wasn’t Nagito who was hit by bad luck, it was usually me, or so it seemed.

“So, everyone show up at Hajime’s cabin at eight tonight,” Nagito said. “We will need lots of food, and if there is something you want to bring, please bring it,” he said.

* * *

 

And so it ended up. I got busy cleaning up my cabin all the way through the afternoon and make sure everyone could be there and the door could be closed, and also that we had a little space to move around.

Teruteru came over late in the afternoon to discuss how much food he should make and how much there was room for. I wasn’t sure of anything so I let him decide.

Sonia was the first to come with Kazuichi right after. It was a little irritating with Sonia only talking to me to get herself distracted from Kazuichi. Thankfully, Mahiru and Hiyoko showed up shortly after. Then Chiaki, Mikan and Ibuki came over. Ibuki had brought candles and started setting them up all over the place and lighting them.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Ibuki?” I asked.

“It creates a good mood,” Ibuki said.

As soon as Ibuki was done, Nekomaru, Teruteru and Byakuya came, carrying the food. Akane followed right behind them. She wasn’t carrying anything. If she had, I’m sure whatever it was would be completely gone.

Nagito came shortly after them. I didn’t see him enter, but Chiaki said that he had arrived.

Gundham came a little later than that. I went to talk to him as he did. I had grown tired of listening to Sonia and Kazuichi. It was while I was talking to Gundham that Fuyuhiko and Peko showed up as the last ones.

I stopped talking to Gundham when Sonia came over to talk to him instead. Kazuichi followed her. This was annoying because they were the ones I was trying to get away from, but Sonia came because of Gundham and not because of me, so it was safe to leave, assuming they would stay there.

“How’s the party, Hajime?” Nagito suddenly asked out of the blue.

“It’s a little crammed in here, don’t you think?” I asked.

“I think it’s nice,” Nagito said. He was holding a glass of some pineapple juice in hand. Chiaki had brought this, suggesting that it could be used for drinks.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. We should all be close enough after spending the entire week in a room only playing music,” Nagito said.

“That’s exactly why I think a little more space would have been good,” I answered.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Nagito moved as he was standing in front of me. “But I figured everyone would be more tired of being at the old hotel building than being together like this.”

I was almost about to agree with him, but decided to shut up. On second thought that would just make him become more annoying to be around, and I really didn’t need that right now.

“What’s this?” Nagito suddenly asked and attempted to walk to the other side of me to take a look at something on my wall. However, Nekomaru was standing half way in the way of his path and Nagito had to step aside suddenly. This caused him to lose his balance and bump into me as I too lost my balance and fell into the table that was standing right behind me. This caused one of Ibuki’s candles to fall over and set the table on fire.

“Well, this is not good,” Nagito said while watching the flames.

“We need to stop it!” I exclaimed.

“Whose idea was it to bring candles in the first place!” Hiyoko, who was standing close by, yelled.

“I-I-I think I-Ibuki brought t-them?” Mikan said insecurely.

“Who asked you, you trashy pig?” Hiyoko snapped.

“I’m sorry for being a pig!” Mikan exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

“Calm down and let’s help each other put the fi-“ I started speaking but then another sound hit me. It sounded like something had been turned on, like a bomb or something, I got the same feeling as you would probably get from a bomb being about to explode.

“This is really not good,” Nagito said. “Everyone, get down!” He yelled before I felt his arm wrap around my neck and I was forced to the floor as something started exploding.

I think the explosion lasted for about five minutes or maybe ten, but when it was done and we all sat up, the damage it had caused was much clearer than the time frame.

My cabin was completely gone. There was only few traces left of it and we were all staring as we watched the destruction of this place.

“What… happened?” Sonia asked in shock.

“I’m sorry, that was my fault,” Nagito stood up beside me with an apologetic expression. “I brought fireworks for the party.”

“What idiot would do something like that?” I asked.

“On top of that, they were stored indoors, why?” Chiaki asked.

“They were meant as a surprise,” Nagito said. “I couldn’t let anyone see that I had them, especially not those who came later than me, so I hid them indoors,” he explained.

“It would be appreciated if you had thought to keep them outside,” I muttered.

“It was a stupid idea,” Hiyoko said.

“Couldn’t you just have kept them behind the cabin?” Peko asked. “No one would have seen it then,” she said.

“I wouldn’t run that risk,” Nagito said.

“Anyways, what’s done is done,” Chiaki said. “Don’t we need to solve the biggest problem at hand?” she asked.

“What exactly would that be?” Gundham asked.

“Hajime needs to sleep somewhere tonight,” Chiaki said.

“I could sleep here,” I said, not really wanting to sleep in someone else’s cabin. Also I had a feeling where it would end up, and I didn’t want it to end like that.

“I’m afraid that’s violating the rules,” Monokuma said as he stepped out of the darkness surrounding my cabin. “You have to sleep in a cabin or I won’t answer to the consequences,” he said.

“Then Hajime, you can sleep at my cabin,” Nagito offered.

“That’s a good idea, since it’s Nagito’s fault that this happened,” Akane said.

“Well, I do take responsibility for my actions,” Nagito said.

This was the exact place that I absolutely didn’t want to go, so I wasn’t happy that he was being this responsible. But I had nothing to say. Since it really was his fault, not as much for accidentally pushing me as bringing the fireworks.

“Okay,” I said.

So we went our separate ways from there. Everyone went to their respective cabins except for me, who followed Nagito to his cabin. He let the both of us inside and flashed a smile.

“I was thinking, I don’t want to sleep uncomfortably tonight, but I really don’t want you to be uncomfortable either since it is my fault that you are here,” Nagito said. “So I was wondering if we could just share my bed for a night?”

What was he saying?

“Is that the only way for the both of us to be comfortable?” I asked. “I could sleep on the floor or something.”

“The floor is cold and hard, and I’m afraid I don’t have any spare blankets,” Nagito said with a regretful expression. “I think it’s better if we just share my bed tonight,”

With that dictated, I gave up. I had no good argument to sleep somewhere less comfortable than Nagito’s bed except that I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to sleep with Nagito of all people. Then again, I wasn’t sure I would like to sleep with any guy on this island.

So we went to sleep, both of us in Nagito’s bed. I admit, I didn’t mind as much about this arrangement once I actually was asleep, at least not until the next morning when I woke up because there was no bed under me anymore. To put it more simply, I woke up from falling out of Nagito’s bed because Nagito couldn’t lie still.

And that’s where I was lying now, on the floor in Nagito’s cabin, next to his bed. He was still asleep, probably not aware that he accidentally pushed me to the floor. I think he had even forgotten that I was still here.

I could now hear him move in the bed and I turned my head slightly to watch him sit up and look around. Our eyes met.

“Hajime, what are you doing down there?” Nagito asked, slightly confused.

I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Should I be angry, probably. Should I go over what had happened this past week with him like I’d just run it over with myself? Could I punch him? It was tempting but probably not such a good idea since he had let me sleep here.

“Well, it’s your fault entirely,” I just said before getting up to leave this stupid cabin and its annoying owner. Behind me, I could hear said owner laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of the story, hope you liked it. Now that we are at the end, I would like to apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. I never actually played the game myself. I watched my friend play through the investigation for the third trial and then I have watched the anime that just finished last season, and four of six trials. I hope it's okay though.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading, if you cared to make it through. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
